Lessons of the Opposite Sex
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: *Contains mature themes. Femdom Involved* Hinaichigo spys on Jun at the wrong time. Now when the dolls question it, an old foe comes and attempts to answer their questions.
1. Chapter 1

Rozen Maiden

(Hey guys! New anime, new fanfic! Here's a new approach I'm trying! So read and enjoy!)

_Lessons of the Opposite Sex_

It was morning time. Birds could be heard in the distance as they flew overhead. Tiny crickets could also be heard as they hopped near tiny bushes and what not. For some people, this is a time where they could wake up to a warm summer breeze, rub their eyes of the sleepies around them, and reflect on how life is treating them. For others, people could be going to sleep at this hour. This may be due to the fact that they have a long project to do, or maybe even enjoying their life to the point of drinking alcohol. Or… Some people could be waking up almost late to school.

"Ahh! I'm gonna be late to school!" A young boy's voice could be heard from inside a two story house. "Ugh! I have three talking dolls here and none of them have the courtesy to wake me up!" A young 13 year old male, Jun Sakurada, said as he scrambled around his room trying to find his uniform.

"Hmm? Puny runt I'm trying to sleep!" A feminine voice said from a suitcase near his door. The first suitcase popped open and out appeared a long brunette hair doll. Dressed in green with a white bandana like thing wrapped around her head, she glared at Jun as he jumped around.

"Not now Suiseiseki. I have to get to my school now! Final exams are coming up and if I'm late they are gonna hold me back!" Jun brushed off her insult as he jumped around trying to get his socks on. The day had finally come. Pretty soon he'd be well on his way into his first year of high school and away from his nightmare of a middle school. "Oh my god. I'm definitely ready for this test. My nights of studying have finally paid offffff!" Jun felt his body fall forward as a tiny pair of hands yanked his right sock backwards. Crash! His stomach collided with his carpet.

"Ooops! You gotta be careful puny human!" Suiseiseki said before closing her suitcase back.

Jun immediately jumped up. "Oh you're gonna wish you hadn't done that when I get back." He snarled before jumping into his shoes. "Ok ok… I have 20 minutes to run to school. If I get breakfast at school then I should be ok.." He mumbled before grabbing his math book off his desk.

The tiny sounds of metal clicking could be heard as another doll dressed in a rose red dress slowly rose out of it. "Jun. What is with this racket? Your master needs her sleep you know." The small doll said as she gazed up at Jun. She had long blonde hair and had a serious aura surrounding her.

"Shinku you won't believe what today is. My final exams! If I pass this then I am going to high school. You have no idea how big this is for me!" He said as he threw on his backpack.

Shinku sighed before asking, "Jun…?"

"Yes?"

"I need a cup of tea. Please get to it." She closed her eyes and her suitcase along with it.

"Grr." He snarled lowly before lunging open his door. "I'll be back later. I want this house the same way I leave it. got it? good!" Jun ran out, closed his door, and darted out of the house, closing the door behind him.

"Hm. What an ungrateful servant." Shinku rose out of her suitcase and stepped out into his room. She gently brushed off her dress and stretched upwards.

"Ya know. We aren't doing the Alice game anymore. He's not technically our servant anymore." Suiseiseki said before opening her case as well.

"Well it never hurts to have one." She smiled before turning to the quiet third suitcase. "Hinaichigo wake up. It's not wise to sleep through the day." Shinku rapped on the mentioned suitcase.

"Ohh! Shinku should let Hina sleep!" A higher pitched girl doll whined and opened her suitcase. Out popped a third girl with blonde hair shorter than Shinku's. She had a pink bow tying her hair in place and had a pink frilly dress on. "It's still early morning!"

"That's right. And Detective Kun-Kun comes on soon. So will you please come on and hurry up." Shinku lectured.

"Hrmm fine!" Hina stepped out of her case and shut it. "Oh hello Suiseiseki!" Hina waved and smiled.

"Morning." She replied.

"Hey, did you hear Jun last night? Is he alright?" Hina said putting her finger to her chin.

"Whatdya mean?" Suiseiseki asked.

"Well last night, I woke up early to get a glass of water and I saw Jun. I heard weird sounds so I looked up from my case…"

**Flashback:**

"_Hmm." Hina mumbled in her sleep. "No detective….Right behind you….no….no!" She shot straight up from her lying position. "Oh….Oh goodness it was only a dream!"_

"_Ohh man…."_

_Hina rubbed the back of her head and held her breath. "Jun?"_

"_Shi- Shinku…."a low voice was audible._

"_Jun?" Hina peeked out of her case and looked up at the teenage figure._

"_No Shinku don't do that…" Jun mumbled in a low voice._

"_Shinku?" She looked left and right before climbing out of her sleeping area. She landed with a soft thunk! And tip toed towards him._

"_Shinku…" He moaned lowly._

_As she approached him she could see his right hand jumping up and down. With a closer look she could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His breath was definitely coming in shorter gasps._

"_Jun! Are you ok?" Hina exclaimed loudly._

"_wha- umph!" He covered his mouth and jumped back from his rolling chair. "Hina?" He whispered loudly. His face was a deep shade of red as he looked down at the miniature sized doll. Almost at once he realized his mistake…_

"_Jun is that…a snake?" She tilted her head to the side and stepped towards him. "Can I pet it?"_

"_NO! J-Just go back to bed!" Jun zipped up his sweat pants and jumped back into his bed. He yanked up the covers and turned his back to the dumbfounded doll_.

"_But Juuuuunnnnnn…" She called his name in a whiny fashion and climbed into his bed. "Why'd you name it Shinku? Why do you look so tired? Why'd you turn away?"_

_Jun pulled the covers up over himself and picked her up. "Look it's none of your concern. I just needed to relieve some stress before tomorrow. That's not a crime is it? Now go to bed!" He placed her softly on the floor before turning back around._

_**End Flashback**_

"He looked so nervous! What'd you do to him Shinku?" Hina said with a smile still on her face.

An awkward silence covered the room. Suiseiseki's and Shinku's face was a deep red as the awkward memory flooded their mind. Jun was….calling her name….but why?

"U-Umm Shinku?" Suiseiseki whispered.

"Wh-Why was he…..calling my name?" Shinku whispered aloud.

"What if his snake was dangerous? What if it bites him? We have to help him when he gets back!" Hinaichigo exclaimed aloud.

An even more dense silence covered the room.

"U-Uhhh…" Shinku stuttered quietly.

"Eh whats the big deal? He was probably just doing what other humans do at that age." Suiseiseki waved her hand at the two before turning her back to them.

"Eh? What do they do Suiseiseki?" Hina asked.

"Tch.." The green doll turned around. "Ok! Well I don't know exactly but…Shinku! What do they do?"

Shinku, who had been silent all this time, turned towards her. "Ok I don't know either! But it sounds so weird! He was rubbing his "snake"." She made air quotes with her fingers. "And calling my name! What on earth could this mean?" She asked aloud.

"Shinku! Suiseiseki! Hinaichigo!" Nori, Jun's older sister, called from the hallway. "I'm going to my tennis match now!" She opened the door to Jun's room and waved to the three dolls. "Listen guys, I have a regional match outside of town. So I'll be back tomorrow night! So tell Jun for me will you? Oh and do you guys need anything?" She smiled.

The three girls looked at each other.

"Should we ask her? She is his older sister so she should know best." Suiseiseki whispered to Shinku.

"Seems like a good plan, but we can't just ask her willy nilly. We should approach this with a logical meaning and then see if-"

"Nori! Jun has a snake! I saw it! He was petting it and he named it after Shinku!" Hinaichigo said in an upbeat manner.

"J-J-Jun?" Nori squinted her eyes down at them a sweat drop rolled down the side of her head.

"Yea! I saw Jun last night looking at a book and petting it! He was making weird breathing noises and he was calling its name! I asked if he was ok and he jumped out of his chair! I caught a look at it too! I thought snakes were bigger but…it was so cool!" Hinaichigo exclaimed without knowing the meaning of her words.

Nori gasped. "Hina! When did you see this?"

"Last night! I remember it so clearly!"

"Ah….Ah…" The color from Nori's face drained. "U-Umm Do-Do you guys know about uhhh…uhhh…" She stuttered and bit her lip.

"What's wrong Nori? I don't see any color on your face…" Hina asked innocently.

Nori squealed and ran away from the door.

Shinku raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with her?"

Suiseiseki shrugged. "I only know as much as you so…"

Hina tilted her head and shrugged. "Hina doesn't know either."

"Umm here!" The trio turned back to the door when the sound of footsteps could be heard running back. Nori came back breathing heavily as she slouched against the doorway. "J-Just read that! Now I really have to go! Tell Jun where I am when he gets back! I feel bad that I couldn't tell him in time.. But… Ok gotta go! Bye!" She pulled the door shut and a few seconds later the sound of the front door could be heard opening, then closing.

Shinku flipped the book back upwards and glazed over the title mentally.

"What what? What does it say Shinku?" Hinaichigo asked.

Suiseiseki scoffed and began with, "I bet it's something lame along the lines of-."

"All….All About…..All About Sex." Shinku's eyes were wide open as Suiseiseki rushed up to her shoulder.

"No way! It can't be!" She gasped as a heavy blush formed on her face.

"What? What's sex?" Hinaichigo ran up to the book. "Oh I bet sex is about magical sunshine! Or maybe it's a new term that Kun-Kun uses! Or maybe it's-."

"Stop!" Shinku raised her hand. "This is a serious matter."

"Why's it so serious Shinku?" Suiseiseki asked.

"Erm…" Shinku's face lit up dark red as she flipped the cover of the book to the side. "Let's stop asking questions! Let's just read this and it'll answer our questions for us." Shinku sighed and inadvertently skipped the table of contents. "Let's see…Chapter 1…. Male Masturbation?" Shinku covered her mouth and stepped back.

"What what? Lemme see!" Hina looked over her shoulders at the title. "It sounds icky. Flip the page!" Hina ducked down and turned the page. "Huh?" She raised her tiny eyebrow. "Ohhh! That looks like the snake that Jun had! Only a lot bigger! Look at it!" She grabbed Suiseiseki's hand and pointed down.

"H-Hina….That's not a snake…" Shinku skimmed down the page beside the picture. "Ummm…According to this….It's a…It's a…"

"A penis!" Suiseiseki gasped and shut her eyes. "Ohh this is so wrong! We shouldn't be looking at this! Detective Kun-Kun is on right no-."

Shinku quickly shot a look to the green dressed doll. "It can wait. This is more important." She whispered and flipped the page…"Umm…This page says….That men get pleasure out of rubbing their…penis…up and down…" Shinku lowered her voice as she finished her sentence.

"How is that possible? It's just like rubbing skin right?" Suiseiseki asked.

"Ok ok! Next chapter! Next chapter please!" Shinku pushed her hand away and began flipping past the pages.

Hina gasped then started her sentence with, "Huh? So Jun got pleasure out of rubbing his-."

"Hush!" Shinku placed her hand over the child like doll's mouth.

"Ok ok! Here's chapter 2!" Suiseiseki backed up from the page after reading it to herself. "It's called the….the…" Suiseiseki looked away. "The Vagina."

"The what?" Hina lost the smile on her face as she looked up at the other girl.

Shinku kneeled down and read the page aloud. "The vagina is a woman's genitals. It's almost the same as the male's genitals, but it has different organs. Every woman has one." Shinku gasped and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Every woman has one? Does Hina have one too?" She asked as she looked down the length of her legs.

Suiseiseki blushed before saying. "Yes! It says every woman has one! Hina! You, me, and Shinku are females! So that means we have one!"

Hina gasped. "But…We are just dolls! Maybe the book is mistaken!"

"No… No it's not. Suiseiseki is right." Shinku wiped her eyes. "We are women nonetheless. We have one alright?" She sighed and read down further. "Oh…Oh my god!" She backed up from the book. "The women perform masturbation by rubbing the clitoris.. Usually at the top of the vagina…"

"Oh my god! Why does Nori own a book like this?" Suiseiseki exclaimed.

Hina turned to Shinku. "Ooohhhh! Do you think Nori does this too?"

"How should me or Shinku know? Besides that still doesn't answer our question!"

"To teach immature kids like you a lesson."

Crash! The window's to Jun's room was broken open as black feathers began to pour into the room.

"Suigintou." Shinku rose off of her knees and stood up and at attention at the flood of feathers.

"Ah! Why is Suigintou here? The game is over!" Suiseiseki pulled out her magic watering can and watched as the white haired doll floated into the room. Her black wings were visible as was her blue undershirt. Two upside down crosses were the first things Shinku noticed as the uninvited guest made her way into the house.

"Suigintou! You are not welcome here! Please make your way outta this house!" Shinku commanded.

Suigintou merely chuckled as the three dolls surrounded her. "My My…Who said I wanted to prepare a fight? Seems like assumption making may be your forte." She said.

Shinku could feel her awareness lower as the taller doll made her way closer to them. "Right. What do you mean by "teach us immature kids a lesson"?"

Suigintou smiled. "You kids will never understand sex unless you're given a clear demonstration." She placed her hands on her hips.

Shinku exhaled. "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

Suigintou chuckled. "Not so long as to hear young kids freaking out over real life nature! This is sex. It happens everywhere, everyday." She informed them.

Suiseiseki dismissed her watering can. "Wait….How do YOU know about the human nature?"

"I am after all the number one Rozen Maiden made. With the best knowledge, I can teach you anything."

Shinku glared up at her. "Wait. There is a catch. I just know, what's in it for you?"

Suigintou simply smiled and said, "When does your medium get back Shinku?"

"Jun? He's at school so…Maybe a few hours perhaps? Why?"

"Hmph." Suigintou mumbled and followed up with, "Ok. You guys wanna learn about sex the right way?"

Hina gasped. "Yes! Suigintou is nice! Yes please show us!"

Shinku hushed her. "There is something stopping me from agreeing. Now you agree not to hurt him right?"

Suigintou rolled her eyes. "Define hurt."

Shinku stepped towards her. "I don't want to see a single scar, bruise, or scratch on his body. Understand?"

Suigintou smirked. "Oh Shinku! How untrusting! Of course! But let me ask you a question first. Will you allow me to use persuasive non violent force?"

Shinku nodded. "It depends on what it is."

Suigintou nodded. "We'll have to wait for a bit. What's his name? Jun if I remember right? Of course. Leave it to me girls. After today, You'll be informed and he'll be pleased."

Suiseiseki pondered her thoughts for a second. "Wait. It's weird. Why are you helping us? Have you not remembered the events of the Alice game?"

Suigintou sighed. "Listen lets dismiss those evil thoughts. They won't do anything for us ladies."

Shinku eyed her. "What did you have in mind?"

The white haired doll grinned. "Listen up, cause this is gonna be said once, and only once."

"Hello? Shinku? Hina? I'm home!" Jun shouted as he walked in. "Guys?" He kicked his shoes off and ran up the stairs. "Shinku! Guess how well I did on my exams! I thought I did pretty well!" He pushed his door open. "Guys? Guys! Is anyone here? Ahh where did those dolls go?"

"Hello…Jun-kun.."

Jun's breath caught in his throat as that familiar deep feminine voice invaded his ears. "Who are you? Show yourself!" He said as he looked around. His thoughts stopped as multiple black feathers fell in front of his face. "Eh?" He looked up and immediately saw the intruding Suigintou hanging from his ceiling.

"Long time, no see Jun…."

He gasped as the figure dropped towards him, engulfing both of them into a world of blackness.

(It's just chapter 1. So read review and what not! Criticism needed! Hope you enjoyed!)


	2. Chapter 2

Rozen Maiden

Chapter 2: Nothing Happens Without a Reason

(Here's chapter 2 for you fans out there. I hope you enjoy.)

"…Is he ok…?"

"Don't worry about him."

"Don't do it too hard ok?"

"Hush! Get back down to…"

"You have 2 hours."

"Hmmm…" Jun felt his consciousness seep back into him as the vision of his room came into view. "What happened?" He grunted and moved his tongue around his mouth. He could've sworn that he heard faint voices just now… Was that a dream?

"Shinku! Want me to make you some te-!" His word caught in his throat as he tried to stretch his arms upwards. To his horror however, Dark black feathers held his arms in place. "Wha- What is this?" Jun grunted as he tried moving his upper body upwards. The feathers wouldn't budge and neither would his arms.

"Ah? Shinku!" Jun could feel his panic rise as he looked down the rest of his body. "Ah…Ah?" Black feathers were seen also holding tying his legs to the posts on the end of his bed. "This….This isn't funny! Shinku come out and untie me!"

"There's no Shinku here yet little boy."

"Who said that?" Jun asked lowly. Oh great. A good day of testing and now he had to put up with those doll's shenanigans! "I said who are you?"

"This, is who this is."

Jun gasped as the figure of Suigintou slowly appeared in front of his face. A wicked smile spread across her face as she slowly stood up above him. "I-It's you! H-Help! Shink-!"

Suigintou cut off his cry with her index finger and tsked. "Hey… Why the sudden cry for help? Who said that I was gonna hurt you?" She removed her index finger from his lips and rubbed the back of her hand against his forehead. "My my….you're so cute when you're scared."

Jun bit his quivering lip and turned his heard away from her. "If you're looking for Shinku then you're outta luck. I have no idea alright? So will you just leave?" Jun said aloud.

Suigintou laughed, grabbed the underside of his chin, and yanked it towards her. "Hehe… Jun kun I don't want her. I want you."

Jun gulped and avoided her gaze. "_Wait what does she mean by she wants me? No way in hell she wants me to be her medium. The game is over so there is no need for that._" These thoughts and more flooded his mind.

"I don't want you to be my medium. I was asked to do a special request. By who exactly? Well that's none of your business." Suigintou rubbed his skin slowly,

Jun faced her again. "How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Suigintou smirked. "None of your concern." She held onto her his chin tightly, preventing any rude look aways. "Now pucker your lips." She leaned in closer to his face.

Jun's breath caught in his chest. "W-W-What'd you say?" He could feel his face heat up as the doll's lips drew nearer.

"What's the matter? Never kiss a girl before? Hmhm I know what it is..You're just a little boy. You don't know about women do you?"

Jun squinted his eyes at her. "That's not true!"

"Oh really? When's the last time that you've had a woman little boy?"

"…Shut up! You aren't a woman either! You're just a doll! And a near trashy one at that!"

Suigintou gasped and raised her hand ready to slap him. However, she remembered that she had a job to do. She simply closed in closer to his face. Her breath ricocheting back to her from the proximity of his soft lips. "So you think I'm trashy don't you?" She stuck out her tongue and gently licked his lips.

"Ahh!" Jun gasped as the soft texture of her tongue moistened his lips. What….What was happening? "What….What are you doing?" He gently asked.

Suigintou sighed and said, "Oh…The taste of innocence. The taste is exactly what I expected of you human.." She released her grip on his chin and reached up for his glasses. "You won't have a need for these!" She tossed them aside.

Jun gasped and immediately said, "M-My glasses! I-I do need those! Suigintou I command you to leave at on- oof!" His breath was sucked from him as the weight of the white haired doll plopped right on top of his stomach.

"No." She stretched her arms upwards. "You're gonna love this." She lurched forward and locked the palms of her hands on both of his shoulders.

"Ack! S-Suigintou!" Jun stuttered as the weight of her finally set in. He knew one thing though. This was NOT the ideal situation he looked forward to after school today.

"Ohh calling my name already? We haven't even done anything yet. Hmph, you pervert." She giggled and leaned down closer to his face. Judging by the vibrations on his stomach, she guesses that his breathing must be pretty high by now. But she wasn't surprised.

"I-I'm not a pervert!" He said nervously. She had gotten closer. Closer than when she was beside him. He could feel her hot moist breath on his lips. Oh she was so close… Her piercing pink eyes invaded his eyesight. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead as she herself, moistened her own lips. Tracing her slick tongue around them. "Jun…"

"Y-Yes ma'am?"

Suigintou placed her lips onto his with little effort. She broke through his will power and immediately invaded his mouth with her tongue. Running her wet appendage over his teeth, she wrestled with his tongue. She may have broken through it, but his will wasn't completely vanished.

"Mpf…" He mumbled. His tongue was pushed against the floor. Oh man oh man.. "My….My first kiss… Is not…..S-Shinku?" He thought to himself. The flavor of passion, waiting, and…a hint of cherry flooded his taste buds. He shut his eyes as he let his opponent invade him.

Suigintou could feel him calming down. She rose from his lips slowly, leaving a thin string of glimmering saliva between them. "Jun…"

Jun opened his eyes and watched the girl lick her finger. "Oh Jun don't give me that look. Don't think I don't know that I'd rather be Shinku….right?"

He opened his eyes wider and watched her lean back down towards him. "You'd rather it be Shinku on top of you right now right? Shinku…. To have tied you up right? To have stolen your first kiss….And now that it was me…I bet it must be tearing you up….right?" She reached for the bottom of her dress. "I'm not here only for this reason as you know." She kept his eyes within her vision and she pulled her extremely frilly blue dress up and over her head. Her under dress was flung aside. She also reached up for her headband and threw it aside with her dress. She whipped her head to the sides a little as her long, silver, flowing hair was let down. It came almost down to the back of her legs.

Jun watched her now exposed chest with awe. Minimal cleavage of course but, her soft pink nipples glimmered in the light of his room. Her sadistic smile never leaving her as she ran her fingers though his head. "Oh you look so innocent little one…" She cooed.

Jun felt his heart race. "Oh…Oh my god… Where's…..Shinku?"

"As I told you. Shinku's not here."

Jun growled lowly. "How does she do that?"

She grabbed his shoulders once more and gazed into his fear ridden face. "What? Don't give me that look. Haven't you ever seen a woman in all of her glory? Oh that's right."

"I've never seen a doll that is."

Suigintou chuckled and brushed against his cheek. "Do you know what a love mark is?"

"No? What is it?"

She chuckled. "Shh. It'll only hurt for a minute ok?"

Jun hushed his panicked breathing. "What'll hurt?"

Suigintou ignored his question and with a quick strike, sunk her slight fangs deep down into the young man's neck.

Jun's eyes shot wide open. "Yahhhhh!" His scream must've been heard for a mile. Never in his life has he heard of this "love mark". Was she kidding? Hurt for a minute? This seems like it'd be a constant pain! "Suigintou! Ouch! It hurts! It hurts! Please get your teeth out of me!" Jun bobbed his neck up and down. Despite the pain, it didn't completely sap his strength.

"…!" She pulled out of her inflicted wound leaving multiple strands of the blood seeping down his neck. "Honestly. How do you expect me to show my gratitude if you keep acting like such a wimp?"

Jun, thankful that the nightmarish pain was leaving, huffed. "Hey! That hurt a lot! I don't suddenly plunge my teeth into someone! What are you? Some vampire?"

Suigintou frowned. "Don't be preposterous child." She licked her index finger. "Nothing happens without a reason right?" She shut her eyes began humming.

Jun watched as her ebony wings wound back. "Wait what is that- woah!" He watched as miniature black feathers began shooting from her wings. He felt his shirt rip away with the multiple quills. Pieces of yellow, white, and blue were now pinned against the floor and wall, leaving Jun exposed.

Suigintou nodded and smiled. "So frail looking for a child."

"I'm not a child!"

"Yea sure." Suigintou ran her nails across his chest. "So smooth…So soft… What? I'm partially naked too. It's only fair." She leaned down towards his collar bone. "So…"

"So what? What are you doing? L-Let me go!" Jun quivered. Many horrific thoughts ran through his head. "_Why is she doing this? Where is Shinku? What…What was she gonna do with him_?" These thoughts, and more, were interrupted by a small yelp! coming from the boy's mouth.

"Ugh please. Jun it was just a simple….flick of the tongue hmhm." She said. She ran her small tongue around his collarbone, trailing her liquid down to his nipples. "Oh Jun…You know what these are on a woman right?"

"They're nipples. So what?"

"So what? I wouldn't be saying the same thing." She chuckled and ran her tongue around his left nipple, savoring the small gasps emitting from his mouth. "Hmhm..those aren't gasps of pain…Jun?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Your skin…" She flicked his nipple.

"…ack!" He gasped sharply at the wet sensation. "This isn't happening…This isn't happening…" He mumbled to himself. He lied there wishing, if not praying, he was somewhere else. At this time he could see himself telling the dolls of his certain success. He could tell them while making Shinku her glass of tea. They would all sit at the TV watching Detective Kun-Kun. Suiseiseki would make a joke or pull an occasional prank. But he knew she meant it in no harm. This however, was nowhere near how he imagined his after school adventure, or however else he'd describe it. "S-Suigintou?"

"Yes?"

"Please…Get off of me…"

She smirked. "No Jun." She quickly began toying with his chest spot. Nibbling on it, licking circles around it. Licking circles ON it. She was having a wondrous heck of a time. Nothing seems to grind her gears more than torture.

"Sui-…Suigintou.." He called her name. His voice didn't hold the same resistant power it had a while ago. If she didn't know any better….She'd say that he was…enjoying this.

"Well well Jun. You're such a pervert."

Jun exhaled. "I…I am not…"

"Wanna know how I can tell?" Suigintou leaned back up and instantly, her lower crotch area met with a long hard….thing. That was the best vague thing she could come up with.

"Its-It's not what you think!" Jun said with his blush growing ever so deeper.

"My my Jun." She backed up and fiddled with his zipper. "It seems like this "trashy doll" is turning you on. Is that what you get off on? Trash? No wonder you're so infatuated with that Shinku."

"She is not trash! The only reason I am "getting off" is because I have to imagine that you is her! You mean absolutely nothing to me!" Jun exclaimed.

"Ouch. That's no way for a man to talk to a woman. But I do have a way for you to understand though. Don't worry kid, it won't hurt…much." Suigintou unzipped his zipper and pulled the remaining cloth away. "Briefs kid? Wow." She giggled and started working on his button.

"Shut up shut up shut up! Get off of me now! Please! Nori! Nori help!" He knew that his sister would definitely hear his cries. She always busted into his room when she hears her name called.

"Oh? Your older sister? Why she is at a lacrosse match out of town."

Jun fell silent as his face turned pale. "What….How….How did you know?"

"Me and Shinku had a little talk. Oh and get this. She took the dolls with them! Look around. Do you see any of their cases? No? Good. Know what that means? That means you and I are the only ones in the house." Suigintou lied.

Jun squeaked. Oh no… "Oh god….Please… Oh god no… Why….Why did they do this to me? Why did those damn dolls- ahh!" A loud gasp escaped him as he felt Suigintou's hand grip his small manhood.

"Gosh you're so small. Oh well. It's to be expected of a kid." She gave it a slight squeeze and the once stiffening cock managed to spring back up with life. "Oh! What do we have here?" She stood up, towering the young man.

"It's not you!" Jun said nervously.

"Mhm. Right." She placed her hands on her hips. "Jun, Have you ever been inside of a woman?"

"Duhh. How do you think I was born?"

"Don't play dumb human." She ran her hands up and down her graceful figure. For a doll she wasn't made half bad. Her sleek curves, her sexy thighs, the gorgeous light shimmering from her stomach and flat chest…and the best part? No ball joints. "It's not every day that I show my figure. But today…is a little different. Got it?" She winked at him and gently pulled her black undies down. She kicked them away from her feet and giggled. "Whatdya think?"

Jun lied there with his mouth agape. There…there on top of him… Was the naked form of Suigintou. "Uhh…Uh…" He could feel warm liquid seeping out of his nose. Oh hell.

"Oh you're so perverted! Getting a nose bleed from a doll." Suigintou fiddled with his cock with her hands. She ran her silky like fingers up and down it. "And you still have your foreskin. Hmhm." She grinned.

"Whatever! If your goal was to scar me for life then mission accomplished! Haha you got me! Now please…" He stated. He didn't want to admit it. But he could feel his pleasure senses twitching. He stifled his slight grunts as she toyed with him.

"Close…But no." She glared at him and fixed herself on top of his member. She spread her legs a bit allowing clear access to her.

Jun bit his lip as the doll's pussy drew down closer. "No. Suigintou please! Don't do this to me! I'm just a puny human remember?" He started hyperventilating. "Stop this now! I'm too young for this! And….And you're just….!"

"A doll. Right? Just like Shinku correct?" Suigintou replied. "Yea. You know the other night? Yea Hinaichigo told me about it. Honestly, have some respect! Beating off with other kids in the room. You're such a naughty boy." She giggled. "So how does it feel?"

"Ouch!" Jun felt her hands dig into his shoulders. "What? What do you want from me?"

"Oh stop the innocent complaining act! Want me to spell it out for you?"

Jun stopped his almost rising anger. "Y-Yes…"

Suigintou smiled. "When was your first-? Oh that's right! Haha runt."

Jun huffed. "The point?"

"Oh Shinku right? Yea she really is something else am I right? Losing something so special would be so special to you wouldn't it?" She whispered.

"It would…to be honest… I would actually like to-."

"Ah ah ah! I didn't say talk!" Suigintou enclosed the tip of his cock in her palm. "We're gonna have some fun today…" She bit her lip and guided the tip of it slightly inside of her, hissing at the sudden force. Even an inch in she could feel her inner walls begin to give way. The hot moist walls clamped around the intruding force. And this was all in a simple tease.

"Nah!" Jun gasped. "No no take it out!"

Suigintou tilted his head up to hers. "Awww. Is something the matter Jun?"

"You're damn right something is the matter! I don't want sex! Especially with someone who is vile and wicked as you! You aren't good enough!"

"Like Shinku right? Mhm yea." She lightly pecked him on the cheeks. "I'm glad to be your first."

"Suigintou no.. Please god no! I don't want my first yet!" He ripped his head away from her hand. That didn't do any good however. He could feel her soft hand squeeze his chin and shift his head back up to her view.

"Listen here! I won't tolerate insubordination!" She squeezed his chin harder. The frown on her face becoming more serious. "I want you to stay still and hush! Besides… it's not like you can escape." She smiled and slapped his cheek softly before leaning back up straight. "Oh?" She felt a slight quiver.

"Wow…not even 5 minutes slightly inside me and you're rock hard. Hmph." She made note of his throbbing member sending slight sensations up into her. "I want you…now." She shook her head and, with eyes closed shut, Came straight down onto his waist, engulfing all of him inside her. "Ah!"

"Ahh oh my god!" Jun gasped through gritted teeth.

"It feels so wonderful!" Suigintou clenched her toes.

"It feels so gross and sick!"

He was right. It felt more real than ceramic. She was a doll for god's sake! How did she…? What got her to…?

"Nonsense! It… uhh…Feels…" Suigintou rearranged herself. She arched her back forward before rising up slowly. She came back up to his head and slammed herself back down onto him. "No. It feels… Oh dear goddess sooo goooodddd…" She moaned lowly and rose back up.

"Ah! P-Please! Get off of me!" Jun cried as the towering figure on top of him bounced. He gasped harshly as he felt her insides tug at him. "Suigintou! Too tight! Too tight!"

He was right. For a doll her pussy was fully developed, but it was surprisingly small. When she fed the first part of him into her she could feel the present resistance. But she paid no mind. That was then and this is now.

"Oh!" She moaned aloud and leaned backwards. "Jun!" She placed her hands behind her and began grinding her hips back and forth. Suigintou, bent on pain, was now drawn into a pleasure reverie. His member brushing against her clit and walls was enough to lean her head back.

"Ah…Ah…" Jun slightly moaned. He tried to stifle them for sure. But….But….This couldn't be happening. He could feel a moist liquid seep from her pussy and down his length. Oh dear god.

"Oh? What's that I hear?" Suigintou snapped out of her bliss and leaned far forward. "Was that a moan dear Jun? So you ARE enjoying this!" A sadistic smile formed on her face as she watched Jun close his eyes. "Hehe good boy Jun." She yanked his face back to hers.

"Sui…Suigintou…P-Please…." Jun whimpered softly. He needed to hide his pleasure because he knew that it would only feed her satisfaction. And there's no way that'd he'd let that happen. "Don't do this! I-I didn't do anything to y-you! S-Stop…!" Jun moaned. He also felt her hot breath running against his skin.

Suigintou giggled and pecked his lips. "You didn't do anything. I also said to stop complaining if you remember. And besides." She winked. "It's not like you're NOT enjoying this. I can hear you moaning my name…"

"I…I am not!"

"Don't be absurd Jun… You're quite big for your age. Besides, I know if someone thoroughly hates this then they wouldn't be making as much noise as you are now." Suigintou moaned. The gentle wet noise and pleasure had her clenching her fists and gasping softly. "I had forgotten what sex was like."

Jun felt his stress melt away from her words. There was no use fighting it. His pride told him "This is wrong! How can you be enjoying this?" And yet….His senses were melting away his resistance, telling him "It feels good! Stop resisting and give in to the pleasures of the skin!"

"Suigintou!" Jun arched his back upwards. "Ge-Get off! I'm… I'm gonna…"

Suigintou plopped back down onto him and grabbed his sides. "Do it! Make me your first! Shoot it inside of me!" She leaned forward into his face. "Now!"

"No..noo…noo! Suigintou please! Oh my god Shinku! Shinku!" Jun yelled as he felt his climax. He exhaled deeply as his essence left him. Her walls tightening ever so that it seemed to suck his essence upwards. "Ah….Ah…" His heavy gasping slowing down as the last of his liquid left him.

"Mhmhm!" Suigintou chuckled. "My. Such a short time! Such a child."

Jun, deprived of all will, managed to say, "I'm….not a child…And….And…." he replied anticipating her departure.

Suigintou simple smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Wow….such much of you is inside me...It's like I can feel every individual-."

Jun finally regained control of his breathing and cut her off. "I…I gave you what you wanted! Now leave!"

"But Jun…" Suigintou started. "I haven't came yet. I would've if you had just lasted a bit longer."

"But….But! That's not fair! Why….Why did I have to lose myself to a.. .to a..." Jun rambled on.

Suigintou placed her right hand over the boy's mouth. "Ahaha! We aren't finished yet. And who said I was fair anyway?" Her wicked smile came back. "You were going to say a sexy doll right? Just for that it looks like I'm going to have to teach you how to stimulate a woman now."

Jun gasped. "Wait! What do you mean? I wasn't gonna say that! I can't do thi-!"

She squeezed his mouth. "Shh. We wouldn't want anyone hearing us would we? Now…It's ok if you can't take it…"

- - - - - - - - - - -Later that night- - - - - - -

"Jun?" A soft voice could be heard calling from the open front door. Night had fallen, and three suitcases flew through the door. "Suigintou!" Shinku called as she jumped out of her case.

"He's upstairs." She heard the voice coming from the stairs. From what they saw, her dress was ruffled and a strange scent was coming from her. Her breath also seemed to come in short gasps. She watched Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo step out of their cases.

"Suigintou. What did you do?" Hina asked.

She smiled. "Nothing else from what I promised. But…."

Shinku stepped forward. "But what?"

Suigintou floated towards the door. "He should know a lot by now… I would go to him immediately if I were you. Well ciao!" She rushed out of the room with a flurry of feathers scattering about.

"Oh dear god." Shinku ran towards the stairs and started climbing. "Jun? Jun!"

Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo quickly followed. "Shinku? What's wrong?"

Shinku ignored her question and reached the top landing. "Jun?" She rushed into his room, knocking the slightly open door to the side. "Jun…!"

There, she saw the figure of Jun Sakurada. His body was curled up into a small ball. From what she could see, his shirt was ripped off. "Jun?" She rushed up to him. Further inspection showed that he had multiple scratch wounds on his chest, as well as a gash looking wound on his neck. Strands of white fluid coated his penis and waist. The name "Suigintou" escaped his mouth quietly. He was a wreck.

"Jun! Oh my god are you ok?" Shinku rushed onto his bed and rolled his body over. Suiseiseki and Hina rushed into the room and gasped.

"Eww! What's that smell?" Hina plugged her nose and shut her eyes.

Shinku ran her hand across his forehead. "What happened Jun?"

"Sh-Sh-Shinku…." Tears flooded his cheeks and his glasses were nowhere to be found. "Wh-Where were...you?" He asked her softly.

Shinku took his hand within hers. "It… It was her wasn't it?"

Jun nodded and whimpered. "Y-Yes…" He took his hand from hers and rolled back over, ignoring her barrage of questions to come.

(Was this rushed? How's the quality? Leave reviews! Hope you enjoy!)


End file.
